Moving On
by ForeverRia
Summary: Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale runaway moved to Forks to live with Bella's stepmom, dad, and stepbrother Emmett. Her mom died, and Phil, her stepdad, was abusive. Emmett's friends quickly accept her, and she quickly forgets the past, until...
1. Chapter 1

**I still can't believe I'm free. It's amazing, thinking that just a couple days ago, I was stuck in that tiny apartment, the only thing Phil could afford, and was being kicked repeatedly. My ribs hurt just thinking about it. I sighed, feeling the breeze through my hair was amazing. I smiled at Rosalie, my best friend, who was driving the convertible. We were on our way to Forks, Washington, a tiny town 3 hours from Seattle.**

**We are going to stay with Charlie, my dad, and his wife Sue. Renee, my mom, died of cancer 6 months ago, and my stepdad Phil became a drunk, and a mean one at that. He beat me, and I escaped yesterday. I just ran, straight into Rosalie's arms, she welcomed me willingly. She decided we'd go to Forks, she was a runaway too, but her parents were druggies. **

**I smiled, thinking of our victories. The cops didn't even need testimony, we'd taken care of that before we left. We left pictures of the weed in the basement at Rosalie's, and of her parents' "parties", and pictures of the bruise that was shaped like Phil's watch, which was on my back. They didn't need anymore evidence than that from me, all they had to was look at my hospital records. I turned on the radio, blasting Britney Spears' new CD, Circus.**

**When we hit Idaho, we pulled into the Hilton, Rosalie had stolen almost all of the crack money her parents had in the house, they wouldn't need it where they were headed, while I had a huge cash reward from the cops after turning in the bottles from Phil's store raids. He would steal from the liquor stores, and wasn't smart enough to throw the evidence out. The robberies earned him even more time on top of the sentence that he had for abuse, alcholism, and resisting the police. I was so glad to finally be out of Pheonix, it was too warm for my taste anyways.**

**I loved cold weather, and Forks was one of the rainiest places in the U.S. The next day, we were back on the road, blasting music all the way to Forks, where we turned it off so we could looki for the house that Charlie lived in. "There it is!" I shouted, pointing to the big white house with the police cruiser and jacked-up Jeep in front of it. Rosalie gravitated towards the Jeep, but I pulled her away, promising to let her look AFTER we talked to Charlie.**

**I knocked on the door, remembering the phone conversation 3 days ago, where I'd told Charlie that Rosalie and I were heading to Forks, and he welcomed both of us into his house. Rosalie was ecstatic, and I was thrilled to finally be away from the torture of the last 6 months. Charlie opened the door, smiling widely at Rosalie and me. He'd met Rosalie once before, and was charmed by her and her unrealisticly beautiful looks. I smiled as he looked me over closely, there were still bruises on my face, along with the gash from two nights ago. He was watching me closely, and I tried very hard not to limp on the sore ankle of right foot, Phil had stepped on it on Saturday. **

**Try as I might, it was obvious that it was hurting, and I sighed as Charlie demanded that I tell him everything. I told him the whole story, explaining that I had to keep it a secret, so that Phil would go to jail for life. He was furious at first, and then he calmed down a lot, and told me how proud he was of my braveness. **

**He sent Rosalie and I upstairs, to the rooms that they'd set up after I'd called them. Mine was orange and pink and perfect, while Rosalie's was dark red and black, with amazing wood furniture, it was perfect for her. I smiled at her obvious joy, then raced her downstairs when Charlie called for us. I arrived downstairs first, ignoring my stinging ankle, and then almost falling when I tried to put more pressure on it. I hissed between my teeth at the pain, and smiled in relief when Charlie handed me a pair of crutches. "Oh, thank god." **

**I hopped into the living room, leaning on the arm of the couch and fixing the height on the crutches. Sue came into the room, leading a line of 3 boys and a small pixie-like girl, who smiled at me and Rose. I immediatly smiled back, she was nice looking and kind. I looked to Charlie, he had cleared his throat. "Emmett, you remember I told you that Bella would be coming, and she'd be bringing a friend as well?"**

**The biggest and buffest guy grunted, trying to be cool. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Rosalie since the group walked in. I cracked up, Rosalie and the little pixie girl laughing, too. The guys looked bewildered, and I laughed at that too, until I caught sight of the tallest boy's eyes. I dropped the crutches. His eyes were emerald green. I'd seen his eyes before somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. They literally took my breath away, and I looked away quickly, standing and then gasping in pain, I'd forgotten about my ankle. Rosalie was at my side in a minute, handing me the cruthes. "Thanks, Rose." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.**

**Charlie had finished explaining to the boy named Emmett, who was Sue's son from her first marriage, and who lived in the house, who we were, but he left it up to us to tell the group about the tramatic events we'd just escaped from. Emmett introduced his friends. "Bella, Rosalie, this is Jasper, (the tall blonde in the corner) , Alice( the pixie-like girl with unbelievable hyperness), and Edward( the HOT! guy with unbelievable green eyes). Guys, Bella and Rose are from Arizona, and Bella is my step-sister." Alice shrieked. **

**"Are they living here now?!" She asked, hopping up and down. When Emmett nodded, she screamed. "OMYGOD!! You have to come shopping with me, you must need new clothes and stuff. Let's go today! JAZZ!!." Jasper pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, walking over to the now bouncing Alice, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. I smiled at them, they were so cute together.**

**"Can I take Rose and Bella shopping, please?? I know we're supposed to have dinner at my house with Esme and Carlisle, but I really wanna go shopping. Pleaseeee??" He considered and then shook his head. "Not today Alice, you can go tomorrow, alright?", I didn't think he could say no to Alice. I laughed at the hopefulness in Alice's eyes, and then nodded in answer to the unasked question. She smiled, jumping up and down and clapping. **

**The nest day, I was sitting in between Alice and Edward, in the back of Emmett's Jeep. I was tired of dance music, so I pulled out a CD, which was full of my favorite country songs, and shoved it in Jasper's face. "Put the CD in, NOW!!" I squealed as the first song came on, bouncing up and down.**

**Edward finally smiled, I guess he liked country, too. Whatever. I was singing along and having a great time as we drove to the mall, giggling with Alice and Rose and talking to the guys about Pheonix. I knew I needed to tell them how I got the scars and the sore ankle, but I wasn't going to do it today. I smiled at Rose, who looked like she was thinking the same thing. "Not today", I mouthed to her, and she nodded,smiling widely as the next song came on. It was by Billy Gilman, Rose's favorite singer. I giggled, it was "Billy The Kid", her absolute favorite song ever.**

**We sang along, and this caused shock, Rose and I were country singers, flat out. And we sounded really good together. I smiled at the happiness in Alice's face, she was going to be a really good friend.**

**At the mall, the first thing we did was buy Rose and I new phones, we'd gotten rid of our old ones, they remeinded us of things we wanted to forget. We were rich kids, just like Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward, even if our parents/steparents were crazy. I smiled as we walked to the food court, so we could have lunch before we headed to the next store. I was sitting next to Edward, resting my good leg, it was sore from hopping around all day, and Emmett snuck up behind me and poked me in the side, in my sore ribs.**

**I winced, and Edward wrapped an arm around my stomach, sliding me closer as Emmett ran back towards the group, who were buying food. I winced again as he bumped my side, and he noticed. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, and I had decided to tell him right then, but Emmett snuck up and poked me again. I flinched, hissing in pain, and Edward pulled me into his lap gently. I relaxed and curled into his warmth, where I was comfortable. I sighed as Emmett sat down. "Tell you later." I whispered in Edward's ear, and then got started eating my curly fries. **

**I sighed as we headed to the next store, my ribs were seriously hurting and it was hard to hide it. Someone bumped my side, and I fell into Edward, who caught me. "Bella, can you walk?", he whispered, and I shook my head. "I'll carry you then." He lifted me up, bridal style, and I smiled up at him. His return smile was breathtaking, and I leaned into his chest sighing while he got Rosalie to carry my crutches and handed some bags to Alice, Emmett, and Japer, telling them that my ankle was bugging me. Rosalie knew better, and she looked concerned, but I waved her off, I didn't want her to worry too much about me.**

**I smirked at the look on the clerk's face as we headed into the Pacsun, she wanted to flirt with Edward, and was wondering why he would be carrying around a mess like me. I smiled widely at her, just to bug her, and then directed Edward straight to the tops. We laughed at the look on the clerk's face, and then he carried me around so I could look at tops, and I picked out like 15 tops to try on, and then headed we straight for the shorts and skirts, me grabbing a bunch of them in all different colors. I directed Edward to Rosalie so that I could get my crutches, and then limp-hopped into the dressing rooms, with Rosalie and Alice right behind me.**

**I tried on a pair of the shorts, and then I headed out to see if Rosalie liked how they looked on me. I wasn't thinking about Alice, and when she stepped out of the dressing room on the left, I cursed. " BELLA! What happened to your legs?" she squealed, and I shushed her. **

**"I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret, you can't even tell Jazz, ok?" She nodded, and I sighed as I told her my story. She had tears in I in her eyes when i was done, and I wiped them off her face as Rose walked out of her dressing room. Rose noticed the wetness of Alice's eyes, and immediatly looked to me wth questioning eyes. I shook my head no, and she looked relieved. I sighed as I stood too quickly and then almost fell again, thanking God when I managed to catch my balance. I shrugged it off, limping back into the dressing room and trying on the other things quickly so we could leave. I ended up buying pretty much everything, and I headed back out of the dressing room area, being scooped up into a pair of arms as soon as I got out of the aisle leading into the rooms. **

**"Edward! Jesus, you scared me!" I smiled to let him know I was joking, and he kissed the top of my head (In my head,I was screaming!!), and carried me into the next store, managing to carry all of my bags at the same time. I frowned as we walked into an American Eagle, I didn't wear their clothes. I sat with Edward and talked while Rosalie and Alice dashed all over the store trying things on. **

**They were done shopping after around half an hour, and I spotted a Wetseal and directed Edward towards it. I sighed as we walked in, this was always my favorite store in Pheonix. I found alot of cute stuff, even a decent skirt that Alice said made me look "hot" and Rosalie told me I was gorgeous in. I giggled at their sillyness, I knew how the bruises and gashes made me look, and then bought the skirt anyways, because I liked it and I could wear it as soon as my legs healed up. I decided when we went into a Forever 21 that it would be our last store, at least mine, because I was tired, and I was sure Edward was getting tired of carrying me around. **

**I ended up buying half of the things in the store, along with a strapless black and blue patterned dress that I fell in love with and the cutest shirt I'd ever seen, It was white and loose and said "THE LOVE MAKES PEACE". I laughed at the look on Alice's face when I got it before she did, and promised to let her borrow it. We headed back to the Jeep, and I was surprised to see that it was already dark outside. Time flies when you're having fun.**

**I smiled when Emmett pulled into the lot of a Carl's Jr. in Forks, causing Rose and I to break into giggles, we'd celebrated getting the stupid idiots who were responsible for us put into jail by going to Carl's Jr. I immediatly made Edward move so I could get out. I jumped out of the car, landing cleanly on my good ankle and then waiting for Rosalie to get out and hand me my crutches. Jasper accidently bumped into me and I fell over, giggling as I hit the ground. Jasper looked worried, and kept apologizing, but I told him to shut up, and then hopped over and pushed him over. "There, now we're even!" I giggled as he got up and glared at me, and I stuck my tounge out at him. **

**Edward hopped out of the Jeep and picked me up again, and I whined about being treated like a baby, but I was enjoying being spoiled, and they all knew it. I smirked at Rosalie, who was flirting with Emmett, when I caught her eye, and she rolled her eyes at ate quickly, and then goofed off until we were "kicked-out" by the good-nautured manager, after SOMEONE(Emmett) shoved an ice cube down the back of the lady at the table behind us' shirt, cauing hysterical laughter. We were still laughing by the time we got to our house, and Alice screamed "SLEEPOVER!!" I cracked up, shaking my head no, until she turned her beautiful ice blue eyes on me, and gave me a puppy dog pout. **

**I sighed as I found myself being dragged into my house by the hyper pixie, and I mouthed "HELP" behind Alice's back to Edward, and frowning when he just smiled and shrugged. I was taken upstairs into Rose's room where Alice immediatly sat us down and questioned us nonstop about whether or not we had boyfriends back in Pheonix, and then if we liked Emmett and Edward when we told her no to the first. **

**"Edward is HOT, and I do like him, but there's no way he likes me, I'm a friggin' mess right now, and I'm a cripple, too." I sighed dramatically, collapsing backwards on Rosalie's bed. Alice started shaking her head so fast I was surprised she didn't get whiplash.**

**"He's NEVER liked anyone before, and he LIKES you, Bells. Just believe that, please? For me?" Alice told me, and I shook my head, opening my mouth to argue. I was cut off by the tiny pixie girl. "BELLA! HE LIKES YOU, alright?! Why else would he have just spent hours carrying you around a mall and flirting with you?" I shrugged, I honestly didn't know.**

**Apparently satisfied that I had no argument, she turned on Rosalie, asking endless questions about Emmett. I was shocked to learn that she already had a date with my stepbrother, they were going to the movies tomorrow. I sighed, Alice was going to have dinner with Jasper tomorrow, meaning that I was going to be alone. Oh, well.**

**We changed into PJs, Rosalie having to help me pull off the shirt I was wearing because I couldn't stretch my arms far enough. I gasped as I finally got a chance to see my bruised ribs. "God, Bella. I can't believe you had to go through that. I wouldn't have been sane still." Alice tols me, and I grimaced as I was trying to pull off the jeans I was wearing. Rosalie and Alice came over and yanked the legs so that I could get my feet loose. I pulled my PJs, super baggy pink and white plaid pants and a non-matching crazy print hoodie with a tank under, to cover the bruises on my arms and legs. I hopped into the hall, where Rose and Alice were waiting for me.**

**Rose was wearing her super-cute short shorts and a tank, while Alice wore the shorts that she'd jacked from me and her awesome new tank top. I smiled at their beauty, I looked nothing like them. I had to cover up and hide the marks of abuse, I was even scared of most guys. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, along with Charlie, were the only guys I wasn't scared of.**

**I hopped on one foot down the stairs, using the banister for support, and was suddenly swept off of my foot, literally. "EEEK!! EDWARD!" He smiled, and then carried me into the living room, where Emmett and Jasper were fighting about which movie to watch. I picked one from the shelf, "We shall be watching Legally Blonde 2 if you can't decide soon."**

**When they kept arguing, I handed the movie to Alice, who stuck it in the slot and then sprinted straight to the couch, where Rosalie was lounging. Edward pulled me into his lap on the comfy black leather armchair, and I curled into him, smiling at the awesomeness of thinking that just a few days ago I was a hopeless wreck, and now I'm becoming happy, for the first time in 5 months. Edward wrapped his arms around me loosely, and we all fell asleep in the living room, with a movie going still. **

**I woke up with a start and smiled widely when I realized that I'd just spent the night in the arms of Edward, and that he was awake and watching me, smiling widely.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. Did you know, you're sorta beautiful?" he told me.**

**"Edward, I have a black eye and a sprained ankle. My arms and legs are covered in scars. I'm not beautiful. Not in the slightest." I said, and I realized that it was true, compared to Alice and Rose, I was hideous. I didn't understand why he would like me, and I needed to talk to Rose, who was currently asleep on the couch. I sniffled, but I didn't cry. I never cried in front of anyone, except Rose, ever. I pulled out of Edward's lap, moving as fast as I could on my bad ankle into my room and slamming the door. I broke down crying, and I don't even know how long I sat there, just sobbing. **

**After a while, Rosalie's warm arms wrapped around me, and the crying changed to hiccups as I explained what Edward had said to me, and what I thought.**

**"Bella, Bella. Listen. The poor guy is out of his mind worrying about you, he's seriously PACING downstairs. Alice says she's never seen him like this. You have to talk to him."**

**I shook my head. "He must be crazy, Rose. Who the heck could think that someone who looks like this, like ME, is beautiful?"**

**"Bella, you are beautiful. Even your name MEANS beautiful, you're so pretty, even with the marks. You're going to have to talk to him, you know. And he wants to know why you said that your arms and legs are covered in scars. You're gonna tell him. Everything. And if he breaks your heart, I will break his face. I'm pretty sure he'll learn not to mess with me pretty quickly."**

**I laughed through my hiccuping, "You're right. Thank you Rose. I have to talk to him."**

**I stood up, wincing as I limped downstairs on my sore ankle.**

**"Bella!" Edward was at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me. I smiled weakly and Rose helped me down the stairs, making sure I didn't fall. I limped down, and I headed straight into the kitchen, with Edward following. I knew he would. I turned to him, sighing.**

**"I may as well start at the begining. My mom died almost 7 months ago, and my stepdad became a drunk. He was mean and started to beat me, I'm not really sure why, I think he went a little crazy at the end. Rose and I planned to come here around a week ago, but Phil caught me, and brutally beat me. I somehow made to Rose's house before I collapsed, and before I knew it, we were in the car, driving here. We told the police before we left. That's why my ribs are so sore, how my ankle was hurt, and how I got all these." I pulled the hoodie off, revealing my scarred and bruised arms to him, then rolled up the pant legs of my PJs, showing the marks that covered my legs.**

**I turned away from him, he probably was disgusted by me. I was shocked when two strong and warm arms wrapped around my waist, and I turned quickly on my good foot. **

**"Bella, I don't care about the marks, you're beautiful anyways. They can't change my feelings for you. I really do like you, but I understand if you don't like me, you probably don't fell comfortable around anyone. And as for the jerk who did that, he will never come near you again, I swear it. Do you trust me?" He asked, and it shook my whole perspective on life. Edward. didn't. care.**

**He didn't care that I was broken, he didn't care that I was scarred, he liked me, just like Rose and Alice had said. I smiled into his chest, then looked up at him. "Just so you know, you're wrong about one thing, I do like you, and yes, I do trust you." **

**Edward smiled widely at that, and then pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad, and no one is ever going to hurt you, ever again, I swear." I smiled into his warm chest, leaning against him and then schreeching as I was literally swept off of my feet and carried into the living room. I smacked Edward's chest, although it'd probably hurt me and my soreness more than it hurt him. Sure enough, stinging pain swept through my hand, and I hissed in pain, shaking it. Edward looked worried, and I smiled. **

**"It's okay, really. It's getting much better now."**

**Edward smiled at me, it was really amazing how comfortable and safe I felt, in my living room, with five of the best people in the world. "Guess what, guys?! Charlie had Bella and Rose signed up for high school with us, but they don't have to go until they're ready." Emmett announced as we ate the toast that I made, apparently I was the only one who knew how to operate a toaster. I was leaning against the counter, and Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist as we talked.**

**"I wanna go tommorrow." I announced, and the room suddenly went silent.**

**"Bella? You sure?" came Alice's voice, tenative and shy, which was a change.**

**"Why wouldn't I be, Alice? After eerything that's happened, I think I can handle high school." I snorted. "Heck, I can probably kick high school's butt." I smirked at the schocked look on Jasper's face as I said that, and raised my eyebrows at him. **

**"Oh, Bella, I just think you're really brave, and wise beyond your age." I was bewildered by that, and turned towards Edward.**

**"So?" I raised my eyebrows as I waited for him to say something.**

**"Bella, are you sure? You know there will be alot of crap going around if anyone sees the..." His voice trailed off as I glared at him, Jasper and Emmett still had no clue. I nodded, and he nodded and smiled widely.**

**I slid out of Edward's arms and hopped into the living room, where I was swept of my feet, literally. "Edward! I'm going to have to walk tomorrow, you know that right?" I smirked at his dissapointment and then directed him to the swishy chair, where he plopped down and curled me into him, so I was snuggled up in his lap. I smiled up at him and then made Rose pick a movie out, I just wanted to have a lazy day at home with the sweetest guy in the world and my best friends.**

**Charlie let everyone stay the night again, but we had to be asleep by 10:00, because of school tommorrow. I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms, on the couch. I shook him awake, giggling. I smiled and pointed, hopping over to Emmett and pushing him off the other couch and poking Rose's face repeatedly, while Edward pushed Jasper off of the chair he was sitting on and dumped ice water on Alice's face. She shrieked so loud that I jumped up and tackled her, which had Edward frowning and hovering, making sure I wasn't hurt.**

**Alice and Rosalie helped me upstairs so that we could all get ready, and we left the guys downstairs to do whatever it was they did to get ready. I got the shower first, and I used my new mint chocolate chip shampoo and conditioner, which smelled absolutely amazing.**

**I was in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes, but the bruises on my ribs made it hard to get dressed in the outfit Alice had picked out. I succeded, of course, but it was still irritating. My brown cordorouy skinny jeans were loose enough that they didn't bother the bruises, it was just hard to pull them up. The brown cami was cute, but it didn't hide the bruises well enough, so I grabbed a light pink sweater to go on top. My pink Uggs from yesteday's shopping spree matched perftectly, and the Coach bag that Alice threw me while she was getting dressed was perfect. I grabbed gold eyeliner and brown eyeshadow, along with my charm bracelet that I wore everday and a super-cute necklace. The charm bracelet had been a gift from Renee, she'd given it to me 3 days before she died. It was super special to me.**

**Alice squealed as she took in my outfit. "Ha! I knew that it would be gorgeous on you!!" I smiled as she bounced up and down. Her outfit was totally quirky and fashionable, yet still Alice. She had bright blue super skinny jeans, a tee shirt that said "Hip Hop Hooray!", black leather knee-high boots, a black leather bag, and blue and green jewelry. She bounced in place to an imaginary beat until I limped over to my stereo on my crutches and blasted the Veronicas. **

**Alice hopped up and down clapping. "Love them!" She started singing along to the songs while we waited for Rose to get out of the shower. Her outfit was lying on my bed; skinny jeans, layered printed camis, a grey peacoat, black mesh heels, a Juicy purse, and a crazy-cute pink belt.**

**Rose quickly threw it on when she emerged, spraying on her signature scent, Marc Jacobs' Daisy. Alice had Juicy Couture, and I sprayed Vera Wang 'Princess' on, it was my favorite.**

**I quickly packed my Coach with my new iPhone, Edward had the same one, my iPod classic, which had over 300 songs already, and my lip gloss and makeup. Rose's blackberry Storm was in her hand, while Alice shoved her LG Dare into her pocket. We headed downstairs, where the guys were lounging on the couch.**

**Rose cleared her throat and clapped her hands, and the guys shut off the TV, while Edward came over to me and picked me up again, throwing my crutches to Emmett, who caught them, and then scooped Rosalie onto his back, my crutches in his arms. Jasper already had Alice's hand, and he had the keys to Emmett's Jeep in his other hand. **

**Edward carried me out to the Jeep and helped me in, climbing in next to me. Alice was on my other side again, and we talked about the teachers the whole way there. Charlie had given me my schedule that morning, and I showed it to Edward, who was thrilled to discover that the only class we didn't have together was English, because he was taking a different class.**

**I was happy too, that meant that I would at least have Edward with me for every class. But I was nervous because no one else had English the same time as me, either. **

**We pulled up to the school, and there were stares from all around as Rose and I hopped out of the Jeep. We were the "shiny new toys", the novelty would probably wear off in a couple of days. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Homeroom~

Edward walked me to homeroom, of course, but he was mad because he didn't get to carry me like he was used to. I was just mortified when Mr. Walker, the teacher, forced me to introduce myself to the class. Edward squeezed my hand and then very gently shoved me towards the front of the room.

"Hi, there. My name's Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. My best friend Rosalie and I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, to live with my dad, Charlie Swan. Uh, I have a stepbrother named Emmett, you probably all know him, so… Well, this is really awkward."

Edward cracked up at that and I fake-glared at him as I limped back to the seat that he'd saved for me. I started laughing as soon as I sat down, and Alice looked thrilled to be sitting next to me. The rest of class went super fast, and when the bell rang Edward waited for me so that he could walk me to my next class.

~World History~

My favorite class, I love history. Edward had a seat next to him empty, so I got to it by him again, which was great. We were goofing off the whole class, flirting and laughing. I got yelled at because we weren't paying attention, and then I embarrassed the teacher when I had a perfect copy of his lecture in my notes.

~Biology~

I sat with Edward, and then got yelled at for "distracting" him, even though he was the one who kept on messing with my hair and teasing me. I was trying to pay attention the whole time! Edward apologized while he walked me to English.

~English~

I was forced to sit next to a girl who was dressed like a whore, and was wearing WAY too much makeup. I was so tempted to dump my water on her face to see what she actually looked like. I smirked at her when she looked towards me, I knew I looked way better than she did. There was this decently cute guy sitting in front of me that kept trying to flirt with me. I was ignoring him the whole time.

He eventually asked me what my name was.

"Bella."

"Mike, Mike Newton. I heard that you're Chief Swan's daughter. So, anyways, there's this huge party down at Jess' tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me…"

That brought me out of my daze, and I looked at him sharply. I was incredibly wary of guys, except for Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. "No, that's okay, I have so much to do, I really don't have time."

He looked disappointed, and turned around, ending our pretty-much one-sided chat.

I sighed in relief when the bell rang, and headed into the hall to find Edward waiting for me.

~Lunch~

Edward and I walked to lunch, and we were laughing as I reenacted Mike's stuttering when he'd asked me out. I sighed in relief when we sat down, Edward's arm over my shoulder. I ate my pizza and Jasper and Alice joined us, Jasper was complaining about something that his Calculus teacher did, Alice was laughing from her spot on Jasper's back. They sat down across from us, giggling and flirting. I rolled my eyes at Edward, who nodded and smiled knowingly.

All of the sudden I heard a loud shriek from the other end of the cafeteria, followed by chants of "Fight, fight, fight!"

Rose's voice could be heard: "Perverted Jerk!!", and then there was the sound of something cracking. I made Edward stand up and let me get on his back, and he carried me over to the huge group of people. Rose was in the middle of the group, along with 2 guys whom I couldn't identify, because they were punching each other. Rose shrieked again.

"Emmett!!! Knock it off, I think you got him!" Emmett McCarthy, the troublemaker, untangled himself, stood up.

"Rose, baby, you sure?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, Em. I'm pretty sure. Even though he deserves worse, you're gonna get in big trouble if you keep doing that." She wiped blood off of his eyebrow, sighing. "Emmett, next time, don't hit him. Ok?"

"Rosalie, the guy grabbed your ass. I'm not just going to let it go. And next time? How do you know there's gonna be a next time? I don't think there's gonna be a next time."

"Rosalie Hale!! What did you do this time?" I shouted, teasing her, from Edward's back.

She smiled at me and ran over, dragging Emmett with her. "Omigod! It was too funny. The guy that Emmett just beat up, he totally grabbed my ass and Emmett just punched him right in the face. It was sooo cool, guys!"

I laughed at the enthusiasm, she was so hyper today. Emmett sat down and pulled her into his lap. I sighed as Edward transferred me to his lap and I finished my cheese pizza. I groaned when the bell rang, and Edward helped me up and handed me the ugly metal crutches.

~P.E.~

Edward had to do PE, but Rose was in this class with me, so we sat together on the bleachers while Edward and the others ran around the gym, playing some kind of game with a Frisbee.

~Ag. Biology~

Somehow, I was stuck in Ag. Biology. I'm not exactly sure how. However, I'm not complaining, because being stuck in this class means being stuck in this class with Edward, and that is too awesome. The class went by very fast, and we were back in the hall headed to art.

~Art~

This was my class, and today we were luckily doing drawings, which was my favorite thing. I drew my charm bracelet, then my mom smiling down from above clouds. I sighed as I looked at it, which drew Edward's attention. He saw my drawing and smiled.

"Is that your mom?"

"Yep. She was really beautiful. Kind, too. I still can't believe she's gone." I sighed again, wiping my face off. I was crying now, and this was new for me, normally I didn't cry in front of people. Edward pulled me into his chest, letting me cry. He walked me up to the art teacher, getting a pass to go into the hallway.

I limped to the wall, dropping the crutches and just walking slowly, which didn't hurt too much. Edward slid down the wall, and reached out for me. I dropped down into his lap and just sat there for god knows how long. Before I knew it, the bell rang and Edward pulled me up so we could meet everyone at the Jeep.


End file.
